Young Justice: Reloaded
by QueenofCallisto
Summary: Season 3 of Young Justice the way I imagined it. Involves bringing back Nightwing. 20 chapters(episodes) of awesomeness.
1. Info

**Season 3 of Young Justice how I hoped it would have been.**

 **I, sadly, don't own YJ or any of the characters.**

 **This a couple of the characters with their ages:**

 **Aqualad -21-23**

 **Nightwing - 19-21**

 **Superboy - 21-23**

 **Miss Martian - 21-23**

 **Robin - 14-16**

 **Beast Boy - 23-25**

 **Batgirl - 18-20**

 **Tigress - 20-22**

 **Impulse(KF) - 13-15**

 **Zatanna - 19-21**

 **I'll start with a flashback to the end of the episode Endgame then go into season 3.**

 **Hope you enjoy my season three of Young Justice**

 **Veronyca**


	2. Flashback:Endgame

**Young Justice Endgame Flashback. Next chapter will be season 3 episode 1. My way.**

"Wait, where's Wally?" Artemis asked.

"Artemis," Said Flash, coming to walk over to her. "He wanted me to tell you,"

"No, no, no."

"He loved you." He said with his hands on her shoulders.

Tears streamed from Artemis' eyes. She sank to the ground. Flash dropped his hands and let Miss Martian take her.

Artemis' sobs echoed in the empty artic air.

* * *

"Are we..too late?" Superman asked to an empty night sky. Batman put

his hand on his shoulder to see the Team landing.

" Aqualad, what happened her?" Batman asked?

"Fear not. The crisis has passed. Though at a terrible cost." He informed, referring to Wally.

* * *

"Sounds like someone's finally listening to old G Gordon, the lone voice of reason. Calling for the outset of Secretary General Zhang after his disastrous collaboration with the Reach." Said G Gordon on the screen, rolling the 'R' in Reach. "Well, guess what, folks? Zhang _finally_ resigned! You're welcome. Now, his successor has not yet been chosen but we all know only one man qualifies. The man who saved all our lives from the Reach's MFD's. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Lex Luthor!"

"You have got to be kidding me." Superman grumbled.

Captain Atom turned to Black Canary. "On that note, I officially hand over my official chairmanship of the League to you."

"Wow. Thanks so much." She replied sarcastically.

* * *

"This is no time for you to resign." Aqualad said to Nightwing.

"I'm not resigning... Just taking a leave of absence. Besides, if you need yell, Barbara is more than ready to step up."

"Agreed. But Dick-" He was cut off.

"I need a break, Kaldur. You, me, Wally. We," He swallowed the name, heart aching. "We founded this team. Without him.." He trailed off.

"I understand." Aqualad laid a hand on Nightwing's shoulder.

* * *

"You look good." Artemis said to Impulse.

"Really? Because I feel like a fraud." He turned to her in his Kid Flash uniform.

"Don't. You're honouring Wally's memory by becoming Kid Flash. I know he'd be proud."

"Thanks." He replied. "So, I see you suited up...but as Tigress?"

"Artemis was Wally's partner. I need some distance. I need a change. Let's see how Tigress does."

"As a hero?"

"As a blonde."

"Welcome to the Team, Virgil." Said Wondergirl.

"Call me Static." He replied.

"Catchy." Said Robin. "What about your palls? Guess they declined our invitation?"

"Well, Arsenal was always more of a solo act and the others are getting out of the game." He explained.

Watching from behind Conner noticed Cassie and Tim holding hands. "Since when were Time and Cassie a couple?" He asked M'gaan.

"Since Wally, you know, it's kinda a 'life is short' thing. It gave Cassie the courage to kiss him."

"And that kind of courage,"

"Can be hard to come by."

"TEAM. REPORT TO THE MISSION ROOM" Aqualad's voice boomed over the speaker.

* * *

"Having stopped the Reach invasion and broken the Light in half, the Team will now operate out of the Watchtower, side but side with the League. Not because Mount Justice was destroyed but because you earned it." Batman announced, the ghost a smile tugging at his lips.

The Team smiled. So did most of the League.

"And so, we'll leave you to it." Said Black Canary, turni away. She was followed by the rest of the Justice League.

After the League left, Aqualad and Batgirl turned and faced the others.

"This team has had it's success but much remains to be done." Said Aqualad.

Superboy, Miss Martian, Beast Boy, you're Alpha. B'arrz O'um has called from Mars. He needs help. Tigress, Kid Flash, Bumble Bee, Gaurdian, you're Beta. LexCorp is bringing out the Reach soft drink under a new name. We need proof."

In the shadows Nightwing was silently watching all this commence. "Business as usual." He said to himself. Turned and walked off, leaving his family behind.

"The rest of you are Gamma and will investigate Batgirl's lead on Vandal Savage'smnext move."

 **Done. Next chapter is going to be episode 1.**

 **Veronyca.**


	3. Author

**My stupid LIBRARY teacher has given me major writers block. I am writing the first episode in YJ Realoaded but it might not be too great.**

 **Worst part about this is I'm having this teacher for the rest of the year. And she's a LIBRARY teacher. I thought they were meant to help you write and read AMAZING stories. Not block you of creativity completely.**

 **Anyway, that's why I have been posting too much.**

 **Veronyca**


	4. Happy Birthday

**Never fear, episode 1 is here! Named 'Happy Birthday' for a twist at the end. (The dates are important.)**

 **Gotham City, 4:20 pm, 18th March**

 _Nearly my birthday. Nearly my birthday. Nearly the day they died. Nearly the day they died. Nearly made it Greyson. Nearly there._

Richard John 'Dick' Greyson had heaps of thoughts going through his head and those were the two main ones. At least until he was attacked and knocked over by a giant...creature.

It had a twisted face covered by a red veil. It was wearing a blood red cloak and that was all Dick could see.

Suddenly, the creature was telepathically blasted off him and covered in a shower of trick arrows. He recognised the arrows. They were Artemis'. Well, he supposed it was Tigress now, wasn't it?

The frozen body was smashed apart by a psychic fist. Dick looked to his left and saw the rest of the team fighting off more of the creatures. He looked up. On top of the nearest building stood Tigress and Miss Martian floating over him.

He stood up, heart racing like crazy, and took in his former team. His friends. His family. Yet there was something missing. And that something made him run. Run as fast as his legs could carry him in the opposite direction, fighting off the pangs of loss in his heart that were worse than usual, given the time of year. He forced the bile coursing up his throat back down.

He heard a familiar voice calling his name. He ignored Batgirl's calls. He ignored her anxious shouts and pushed himself, running even further away.

Soon the calling voice subsided and he ducked into a small alleyway.

Keeping alert, he slide down the wall and hugged his knees to his chest. His breathing slowed to normal as he told himself that nothing could have been done about the death of his friend. And he wouldn't go back. Not yet. Not soon.

* * *

 **Wayne Mansion, 6:48pm, 18th March**

When Dick ran, Batgirl chased. She followed him down four streets, calling his name but every time she did, he put on a burst of speed. Finally, Aqualad told her to stop. Then he instructed her to ask him, when they met each other next, to consider coming back. And if he didn't want to come back, at least just to visit.

And so, that's what she was doing now.

"Just here me out."

"I-I can't, Babs. I just can't. Not now. Not so close to the anniversary." He whisper-shouted.

"Dick, it's three months away." She reasoned quietly.

"Not that one. The other one. The one that stopped the show." Dick said, voice barely audible.

Barbra thought about that for a moment. Then she stood up from her seat on a single chair and sat next to the lounge Dick was stretched out on.

"Lie down." She instructed sweetly. He did.

She lifted up his head and rested it on her lap. "You don't have to be back in the game, just come and see us. Please." She stroked his ebony hair.

"I'm sorry, Babs. I'm not going." He said longingly before he succumbed to sleep.

Barbra just sat there for awhile. SHe heard the longing in Dick's voice and she knew him well enough to know it wasn't just because of what day is coming up. But she didn't know what it was. She thought of every possible reason but couldn't find a suitable one.

And soon, she, too, fell asleep.

* * *

 **Watchtower, 3:42am, 19th March**

"Secrect told us we would find residual strands of his mind in the place he died and frequently visited places," Zattana said,"yet we can't find all the places he enjoyed."

"Between us, we can all think of the most memorable places. However, we need someone to tell us his _other_ favorite places." Artemis said.

Everyone swivelled their attention to Batgirl.

"I-"

"Nightwing B01." The computer's voice sounded.

Everyone turned to look at the Zeta tube, expecting to see Nightwing. Instead, they saw a young adult with ebony hair, lean body and tan skin clad in a Gotham University uniform and their hearts fell.

Before anyone could say anything Dick announced, "I'll help you. But if Greta is wrong then I'll never come back." He said sternly.

"Dick, what if it -" Aqualad began.

"If it's real, I'm coming back."

"Then it is good to have you back, old friend."

"Okay guys. Let's get started. He had a lot of favourite restaurants."

* * *

 **North Pole, 6:54pm, 20th March.**

Everyone hadcollected residual energy from somewhere in the world and just like Secret had instructed,mother all Brough it to the exact location Wally died.

Flash brought the last part of essence to the location he died. "That's the last of it." He announced.

Secret arranged the small capsules in a small circle. She stood in front of them and they started glowing white.

Suddenly, there was a blinding flash and a loud _BANG_!

Dick opened his eyes to see the shape of his best friend filling colour. He stepped out of the circle as Artemis ran up and hugged him.

"Wally!" She yelled.

"Hey babe. Miss me?" He asked cockily, earning a smile from the former Boy Wonder.

She slapped him but before he could complain she smothered him in a kiss.

Eyes teary, Artemis scolded him, " Don't you ever do that to me again."

"I won't try to." Then Wally looked at his digital watch which showed the date time and exact location in the world.

He looked directly at Dick and said, "Happy birthday, dude."

Dick looked at him, surprised. He had forgotten. The first time since it happened, he had forgotten. He supposed it was good he forgot but then he was sad.

"Well?" Wally interrupt before tears could fill Dick's eyes. "What are we waiting for? Let's go home!"

Everyone looked at Dick like they were expecting him to say something.

"What? Aren't you-" Wally asked, completely oblivious.

"Let's go home." Dick said.

And the best present he got that day was having his friend around again.

 **Next chapter is called 'New Origins' Hope you like it**

 **Veronyca.**


End file.
